Jade in Hawaii?
by BadWolf2
Summary: What if Jade West and Cat Valentine went to Hawaii and met the 5-0 sorry I suck at summaries but I promise it is worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I do Not own any of the caracters in this only the plot. I am really sorry if I have stolen anyone's idea I promise I wrote this before reading any fanfiction about it.**

Jade West and Cat Valintine drove in a topless Mercedes-Benz s65 to their rented flat in Hawaii. Jade didn't really want to go. Especially with Cat. Cat wasn't what she could call a friend maybe acquaintance if that even. Cat was unintentionally stupid. She messed up a lot, like when she waxed Jade's eyebrows off. So when the end of the year came she was more than grateful, until they found out that the last assignment they had was to go to different places to learn about what has they do there. She had picked Cat to go with because she didn't want to go with that freak Robbie Sherpiro and his rude and weird puppet Rex-why he would even have a puppet she will never know, Tori Vega, she was just annoying, Trinna, Tori's sister- who is even more annoying than Tori, or Beck, her ex-boyfriend. Andre was on holiday.

So Cat was her best option although in Jade's opinion all of them were annoying. Jade isn't known to get on with people. It may be her appearance that scares people off before they can even talk to her-which is what she wants.

Jade has black hair with dark purple highlights. She has facial piercings and wears black eyeshadow. Jade also wears a black skirt, a light green polo neck jumper, black dr. Martin boots and black tights.

Cat on the other hand is a red headed, childlike 17 year old-a few months younger than Jade. She was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt, light blue denim shorts,sandals and a light pink leather bag strapped around her. She was the opposite of Jade. She was overjoyed that Jade had chosen her to go to Hawaii with.

The two girls were on their last year in Hollywood arts. Cat was sad to leave Hollywood arts as Jade on the other hand was full of joy-which was unusual because she rarely ever had any emotions.

Jade and Cat arrived at their flat in less than an hour because Jade drives like lunatic. When they got there Cat and Jade looked around. It was bid for a flat. It had two red leather chairs and a couch in the living room. It had a coffee table in the centre on the room. It had a glass top and the rest was wooden carved. It had a vase with pink and white flowers. There was a T.V. in front of the coffee table.

Jade sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. She scrolled across the channels a d stopped on a police fiction.

"AAAAAAAAH!"she heard Cat's voice "I don't like blood!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade asked annoyed. She looked at Cat to see her covering her eyes.

"This show has blood in it."

An hour later the show finished.

"Cat you can stop hiding it's over." Jade said. Cat's head popped up from behind the couch.

"Kk."She said in her high chirpy voice.

"Its getting late I'm going to bed. Mine is on the right and yours is on the left. Okay?" Jade said.

"I'm going to bed too."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade and Cat decided to go to the beach the next day. Jade wore a black short sleeved top, black tights a short skirt with a belt, and a dark blue and grey scarf. She applied her make up putting more mascara on than usual just to look scarier. She then put her piercings in. Good she looked scary.

She knew what she was wearing, her piercings and make up would draw attention to herself, but that was the the point. To keep everyone away from her. The scarier she looked the more people will stay away and leave her alone.

Jade didn't really want to go to the beach, but Cat had made her do it by nagging her every second until she just snapped and agreed to it.

Cat was as usual her joyful self. She was wearing a shirt with the American flag on. Denim shorts and cream sandals. She also wore a necklace with a heart on that she had got off her parents for her birthday.

She didn't know why but Jade didn't mind going to the beach which was weird because she usually wouldn't participate in that sort of thing. She didn't see the point in beaches to be honest.

"Come on Jade! I want to go to the beach." Cat's high pitched voice reached her.

She sighed and walked down to the living room where Cat was waiting.

"Come on then." She said.

When they got there Jade looked around there must be at least a few thousand people here. She had to admit that she was the slightest bit surprised at that.

Cat ran straight down to the shore. She loved the waves for some unknown reason. Water wasn't Jade's favourite thing. She didn't really like getting wet.

She didn't get why Cat was so interested in the waves.

Jade walked over to a greyish-brownish rock which was stick up out of the sand. She sat down on it. She looked up at the sun. It was so warm here. She would much rather being in Hollywood right now.

She had a sudden feeling as though something was coming towards her. She stuck her hand out and caught the towel without turning her head to look at it. She held it out to whoever threw it. She felt a warm hand touch her cold one. She looked up and saw a dark haired man, quite athletic, looking at her.

"Sorry about that my friend was being an idiot as usual."the man said.

"It's fine I know how you feel." Jade replied.

"So your friend an idiot too?"

"A bigger one than you know."She said with a smile.

"I'm Steve. Steve Mcgarrett." Steve said offering his hand.

"Jade. Jade West." Jade answers taking his hand.

She suddenly heard Cat.

"Jade!" Cat said. When Jade didn't answer she said "Jadie Westie."

Jade turned and glared at her.

"Don't call me that." Jade said in a firm voice.

"I want food."

"What do you expect me to do buy it?"

"Yes" Cat said. Jade snickered then she realized.

"Oh your serious. Okay then. You give me $150 and I'll give you $25."

"Kk."

When the exchange was done Jade turned back to Steve.

"That is how idiotic she is." Jade said. Then Steve burst out laughing.

"That girl makes danny seem like a genius." Steve said Jade started joining in.

When they were done talking Steve turned to her.

"Well I have to go now, but call me."he said handing her a piece of paper.

"Okay bye." Jade said.

When Cat came back she sat down on the rock next to Jade.

"Come on let's go home."


End file.
